How to Get a Cute Blond in a Week
by egoXlockheart
Summary: Of flirts, hugs, dancing, first dates and kisses. Axel wants Roxas to be his, already! And he has a surefire plan that will work.


A/N:

Wow. I feel so accomplished. I wrote this with no murder or anything! Yay! So, yeah. I don't think this will need warnings except - YAOI. Yep. Yum. Uh, I mean...

* * *

How to get a cute blonde in a week.

* * *

Life was good.

Not many people could see just how good life was, because not many people had their own Roxas. Their own dazzling light. Their own beautiful cupcake. Their own luscious lollipop… well, not that he, Axel, would know about the last one on that list. See, Roxas wasn't officially his yet. They were best friends, sure, but Axel wanted to be more than friends. The redhead had devised a plan, however. A surefire plan that would change their relationship by the end of the week.

-

Plan for Day One: Flirting

-

Axel was sitting on the couch, supposedly preparing for his next mission. He ignored Saix's glares as he rested his arms back behind his bed and crossed his legs, making himself comfortable. Roxas entered the room with a purpose, a purpose that Axel hoped he would deviate from to sit with him. He pulled his arm from behind his head and motioned Roxas come over and sit with him.

"What's up, Axel?"

"Nothing, really. I was just thinking…" When he saw blue orbs widen in expectance, he continued. "Well, you know how they say nobody's don't have hearts? I think you gave me one." He wriggled his eyebrows at Roxas, who simply rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. I should get going to my mission."

"Wait!" Axel grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled him back down close to him. He wrapped that same arm around the smaller boy and looked in his eyes. "Wow."

"Erm.. what?"

"Wow. You have the most beautiful eyes." Roxas squirms a bit under Axel's relentless gaze.

"Can I go now?"

"No."

"Why not…?"

"Because…. Because… I just wanted to tell you…" The redhead looks down at his hands. He takes a sideways peek up to see Roxas looking slightly worried down at him. Roxas was worried! It would be a shame when he found out what the green eyed boy would say next. "I just thought you should know… YOU SET ME ON FIRE, BAY-BEE!" Insert one huge cheeky grin and one punch to that grin.

"Ugh. Axel!! Why are you using all these pickup lines on me?"

"Because I want to pick you up!" Axel pulls the blond into his lap then proceeds to stand up and spin him around bridal style.

"H-hey! Put me down!"

"Roxas dear, you're so light!" The redhead laughed quite like a madman.

"Let. Me. Go!" Roxas fought his way out of Axel's clutches, running to Saix for the portal and mission before the redhead could follow. Looking around, the man locked eyes with Marluxia.

"He wants me." The flower loving man just sighed and rolled his eyes.

-

Plan for Day Two: Buy Him Sea Salt Ice Cream

-

Axel found Roxas after his mission, and took him to the clock tower in Twilight Town. In his hand were two sticks of seasalt ice cream. "So how was your day?"

"Good." Axel smirked when he saw big eyes locked on the treat in his hand. He reached over, as though to give one to Roxas, then stopped. "Give me a hug first."

"What?" Axel cocked an eyebrow at the blond. Would he do it?

"Hurry up, the ice cream is melting." The taller man watched in amusement at the silent battle next to him. The blond was biting his lip and staring longingly at the ice cream. Finally, he scooted over to Axel and put his arms around him. Axel hugged back, fireworks going off in his body. It was a long hug, the redhead waited for the blond to pull back, but he didn't. Finally, the boy spoke up.

"I think I felt some ice cream drip onto my jacket."

Axel laughed and pulled away, handing the boy his reward. It was also a reward for him, in a way. As he watched a small pink tongue slithered out from thin lips and rolled up the stick of ice cream. You had to be in the right frame of mind for this sort of thing, so that probably classified him as a pervert, but the redhead had to stifle a shiver at this. The blond moved almost painfully slowly, and then he began _sucking_ on it! The pervert had the desire to say something along the lines of, 'if you think that's good I know where you can find something better', but decided he was trying to win over Roxas, not scare him off. The man fidgeted slightly. Thank God Roxas was too caught up in the ice cream to notice him.

Finally, Roxas was done. The torture was over. Axel relaxed and mentally reminded himself he couldn't buy him seasalt ice cream again until they were together. Then again, at that point Roxas might not want any seasalt ice cream.

Man, he was a pervert.

-

Plan for Day Three: 'Forget' Your Overcoat

-

Axel was leaning against the windows in Castle Oblivion. He was waiting for Roxas. Somehow he found himself waiting around for Roxas more and more often. He couldn't help the fact that he wanted to see him! …Ah, Axel focused back on the present. So, recap, he was leaning against the windows in Castle Oblivion waiting for Roxas. With no giant black coat.

That's right, Axel wasn't wearing the organization's normal coats, albeit they were a requirement. He figured, if Saix had a bone to pick, then he could say something to his face. Instead of the coat, the redhead sported a black skin-tight shirt with flames shooting up around the bottom and black jeans. His arms were well toned, and you could see some of the muscles flex under his shirt. If this didn't make Roxas want him, then Roxas was a straight man indeed.

Eventually, he spotted Roxas coming around the corner. His stomach flipped a little. "Hey, hey! My love muffin!" the blond didn't look too happy to be called such names – and yes, he automatically knew the redhead was referring to himself – but when he saw what said redhead was wearing, even from across the room, Axel saw him stall.

"Hey," he muttered, walking over. Green eyes watched blue ones looking him over, not even noticing the smirk he received for it.

"You like?"

"W-what? No way!" The younger boy turned away and crossed his arms over his chest. Axel couldn't resist but pull him into a bear hug.

"Aw, Roxy-puu! You just look so cute when you do that!" And of course he didn't miss the giant blush that corrupted the pale boy's skin. "I forgot my overcoat today… I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine – I mean, we all forget stuff sometimes, right?"

"Sure. Sure."

-

Plan for Day Four: Hide out in Roxas' Room

-

"What the hell is that music?" Axel bit back a giggle from under Roxas' bed. He had set up a CD player and it was playing a soft romantic tape he'd found. He waited to see if Roxas would go looking for the tape. He did. All of that training in the organization did him good; he immediately knew the music was coming from under his bed. What he didn't expect was to see a large redhead curled up around the player attempting to look innocent. "Axel! You scared me!"

Roxas looked scared, too. The redhead climbed out and laughed. His face was exceptionally pale (more so than usual after that scare) and his eyes were like saucers. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Oh, yea? Then what did you 'mean' to do? Watch me change? Play music until I gauge my ears out?" If it wasn't for the still terrified look on Roxas' face, Axel would have burst out laughing at this. Poor guy. He really hadn't meant to scare him that bad, honestly.

Setting the CD player down on the bed, a certain tall man took a step toward Roxas, then another. The boy opened his mouth to speak, but Axel only had to wrap one arm around his waist and the other in his hand for him to get what was going on. Slowly, he swayed with the music, and the blond complied. It was silent for a while, both of them dancing together, kind of awkwardly. "I'm sorry for scaring you," Axel finally whispered. "I was going more for surprised, not scared."

Roxas laughed dryly. "It's okay. Stuff shouldn't really scare me after some of the things I've faced here and all." He waited a moment, letting the other topic settle, then asked a question that had been on his mind. "Why isn't this awkward? I mean, we're two guys, best friends, dancing together. I always thought this kind of thing would be more awkward, but it's not."

"Well, we are best friends. There are some things best friends can do with each other that other friends can't." Inside, fireworks exploded in Axel's brain. Progress! He was truly overjoyed by Roxas' comment.

"Erm… as best friends…" Roxas laid his head on Axel's shoulder. If he asked, the blond would just say he's tired after a long day. Axel didn't ask.

-

Plan for Day Five: Tell Saix to Put Roxas and he Together on a Mission

-

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can't."

"I'll be your best friend."

"I don't have friends."

"I'll be your first! …Saix-puppy…"

"What did you call me?!"

"What's going on?" Roxas walked in on what looked to be a fight between Axel and Saix.

"Ah, just in time!" Axel slipped over to the doorway where Roxas stood and slinked an arm around his waist. "Okay, thanks for the mission, Saix-puppy! I'll be sure to collect extra hearts and potions and elixirs for you my dear!" Axel quickly – in record time – conjured up a portal and slipped through it, the other boy still connected at his hip, courtesy of Axel's arm. Roxas appraised him with pondering eyes. Axel shook his head; he would explain when they got to their destination.

They walked for a while. It was an island they were on, Roxas soon figured out, and a decent sized one at that. Around the edges was all shore, and the interior was thick forests. The blond thought he could see some mountains near one edge of the island, but it was the complete opposite from where they were that he couldn't really tell. Out of nowhere, heartless appear in front of the two. "Roxas, summon your keyblade!" That was the first thing Axel spoke to him all day. Casting a sideways glance at him, he saw Axel's chakrams were already pulled out, and he was prepared to fight. These heartless were rather large and took the two a time to knock out. They did make a pretty good team, though. Axel would hit a lot of little attacks, and then Roxas would go in for a major attack every time. That way, each of them would have a chance to rest in between, and Roxas could collect the hearts if that big blow he hit happened to be the last. When the boss finally was defeated – thirty hearts came out of it! – their mission gauge filled up. Roxas walked over to the RTC, which was apparently right next to where the heartless had died. Leave it to Axel to transport them halfway around the other side of the island. [1]

"Wait, Roxas. Come with me." Axel spoke to him for the second time that day, but then walked off, leaving the blond to follow him. They ended on top of a mountain overlooking the island. Next to them was a waterfall.

"Wow," Roxas breathed. "Axel, how did you find this place?" It really was amazing. You could see everything from where they were, and this world was more beautiful than any other world Roxas had traveled to.

"This world is called Never Never Land. You like it?"

"I love it!"

"Good. Sorry there's no sea salt ice cream, though."

"What do you mean?" Cerulean orbs peeked at green ones.

"Well… maybe I should start back to what you walked in on this morning. I wanted to take you to come see this world, but Saix had another mission for you today, and a different one for me. I told him I wanted to join you on a new mission, this one, and well you can imagine the fuss he made over _that_."

"Why did you want to come here with me?"

"Well," Axel said, pulling two sandwiches out of his coat pockets, "I thought it might make a lovely first date spot."

-

Plan for Day Six: Make Roxas Jealous

-

"Hey! Hey! Xion!!" The black haired girl turned, though she knew who was calling her. She liked Axel as a friend, sure, but she saw some of the looks Axel would give Roxas sometimes, and frankly it bothered her. Axel should know that Roxas would always be hers.

"What do you need?"

"I just wanted to let you know that by tomorrow Roxas will be in my arms. By the evening he might even be in my bed…" Despite the fact that the second part had been said as a joke, the redhead's green eyes glassed over as he thought about having Roxas in his bed… lying next to him… and he… and he… Oh, right. He looked back down to the impatient girl who was snapping at him to come back to earth.

The fourteenth organization member was scared. "What do you mean, Roxas will be yours?"

"This entire week I've been hinting certain things, and I constantly see him check me out. So, just thought I should tell you, you know, so you'll back off."

"I'll have you know Roxas and I are already together!"

"No you aren't. First off, I see your bluff in your eyes. Second, if Roxas liked a person, I'd constantly hear him talk about them and he'd neglect time with me. He never misses an opportunity to see me. Lastly, he's gay." Okay, maybe Axel made up that last reason. But still. If Roxas was interested in him like that, that would mean he was gay, so it would all work out when they got together anyway. What Xion didn't know now wouldn't hurt her. She stood there pouting, upset that he'd seen through her lie. "I'm sorry, Xion," he shrugged, "but come on. Face facts. Move on. I think Demyx and you would make a nice pairing."

"Demyx acts like a five year old."

"Zigbar?"

"He's old… and creepy." Axel barked a laugh when Xion shuddered. Just then there were footsteps approaching. "Someone's coming." Axel knew who it was. It was the same person he'd know anywhere, even from just the sound of his steps resounding off the castle walls. He had it _bad_. Smirking, he knew what he would do for today. Grabbing Xion's arm, he pushed her against the nearest wall and held both her wrists above her head. He leaned down close to her face; she backed closer into the wall. Stupid girl didn't understand what he was doing.

"Idiot – that's Roxas! Want to find out which one of us he likes? See which one he gets jealous of!" The girl's eyes widened a bit in realization, and she moved her head a millimeter closer to his. She smelled weird, Axel noted, of pineapples and bananas and apples all at the same time. The thirteenth organization member smelled significantly better. It was such an odd smell that the redhead tried to slow his breathing so he'd inhale it as little as possible.

Finally, the echo was replaced by solid footsteps. Roxas was in the hall with them, and close, by the sounds of it. Axel smirked when he heard the footsteps come to an abrupt halt, and turned to look at the poor innocent boy's face. Sure enough, blue orbs bounced back and forth from Xion to Axel almost comically. The blond was grimacing, probably too caught up in the scene before him to become conscious of his face.

"Would you be so kind as to pick your mouth up off the floor?" Axel deadpanned like Roxas had caught them in casual positions. The boy's mouth snapped shut. He looked between the two of them once again, then ran past without a word.

-

Plan for Day Seven: Kiss Roxas

-

Axel sat on his bed after a long day and sighed. He had run out of ideas to woo Roxas. He figured that after yesterday Roxas would have just admitted he liked him back, but of course, no such luck. Just then, a certain organization member stormed into his room looking thoroughly pissed off. The only problem was the redhead couldn't think of any reason Roxas would be so mad at him.

"Axel!"

"Yes, dear?" Axel decided to play it off as nothing, and patted the spot next to him, motioning the boy sit down. Roxas didn't take the offer.

"Stop sending me mixed signals, dangit! First you use pickup lines on me, and then act like it doesn't mean anything, that it's just some ploy to get my goat. Then you say we're just best friends, but hug me and dance with me. I just figured this is how you are, since you joke all the time but then _yesterday_…! I saw you with Xion even though you claimed we went on a date! Stop screwing with me!" He's too mixed up in yelling, and he's throwing quite the fit, with his fists balled up and his eyes closed. He doesn't realize that Axel has moved from off the bed and is now about to whisper in his ear.

"So then, would you prefer we went on a real date instead?" Even from behind, Axel could see Roxas' neck burn like the fire that Axel loved so much. He loved Roxas more.

"I-I-I, er… n-no..."

"Are you sure? It sounds like you wished I was being serious about all of that stuff." Roxas turned so he was facing Axel, and since Axel happened to be extremely close to Roxas, he ended up being very close too. The heat from the two bodies radiated off each other, breaths mingled, and neither could explain their quickening heartbeats. The blond opened his mouth, ready to speak. A finger came up, silencing his mouth. The finger then brushed against his lower lip, while a hand followed and cupped his chin. Looking up, he couldn't see anything but green as Axel's face moved toward his. Why was his breath hitching? Why wasn't this awkward? Why did this feel so right? Roxas' mind raced to find the answers, but as lips meshed and melted with his own, he slowly began realizing the answer.

Roxas was the first to pull back, running out of breath surprisingly fast. "I think I like you," he mumbled, and Axel couldn't help but laugh. "So... what about Xion?"

Axel kissed him again, and then a third time and the blond boy couldn't even remember who Xion was. Axel smirked into the kiss, pleased with his results. Maybe next he'll figure out not only how to get Roxas, but how to make Roxas completely fall for him. He laughed at this thought, and silently planned his next moves. It couldn't be that hard, seeing as they'd come this far. Tomorrow, however, he'd stick to presenting his prize to the organization; he'd be sure to rub it in Xion's face. Axel then wondered why he was even thinking at this moment. There was a beautiful, amazing, incredible, astounding, awe striking blue eyed blond in his arms and he wasn't appreciating it. Well, that was the last of that.

Roxas was the best person on this earth, and who knew that better than Axel, the redhead who was now his boyfriend? No one. Ever. Roxas would always be his, and he was sure of that. Now, as the redhead stood above him, finally being able to touch him and show him he was the best, he thought maybe nobodies really could have hearts.

* * *

[1] - The latest KH game I played was 368/2 Days, so that's what the gameplay is going with here. In case you haven't played it, RTC means Return To Castle. It's the teleport you use after completing a mission.


End file.
